Tennis Courts
by ZL
Summary: Fujiryo. Ryoma plays doubles with...his Fuji Senpai.


Author's note: Hmm, I decided to write a series of drabble of the thrill pair at different places. Like in the locker room, the tennis courts, and maybe even the bedroom and bathroom! …So enjoy!

Hmm, and now I'll reply to the last reviewers who reviewed my last drabble.

To:

**yoshikochan**- Yup! I definitely agree with you…but I can't write smut. Sorry!

**RuByMoOn17**- Eh? Thanks for reviewing! Here's another Fujiryo for you.

**Rings of Saturn**- Haha, Fuji is scary ne? Thanks for reviewing!

Title: Tennis Courts

Disclaimer: I still haven't own POT yet…

Warning: PG-13

Paring: Fujiryo (Thrill Pair)

"Fuji and Echizen will play against Eiji and Momo."

Ryoma felt his jaw dropped as he gaped at his Inui-senpai as though he was crazy. He cannot believe that Inui had just paired him up with Fuji for doubles. Why the sudden doubles match anyway?

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Well Fuji requested it."

Ryoma felt his head turning towards Fuji and sighed. Trust him to come up with this type of crazy idea.

"Saa, Ryoma-kun, let's get ready ne," Fuji said as he walked up towards him ruffling his hair as Ryoma pouted.

"Fuji-senpai, I don't think that's such a good idea," Ryoma said. Fuji, however ignored the remark and waved his hand walking towards the court where Momoshiro and Eiji were waiting.

Ryoma didn't know what was Fuji's intention in requesting the match but he did not like the thought either that Fuji had a scheme.

"Smooth or rough?" Momo asked looking both of them.

"Smooth," Fuji said glancing at Ryoma who was still sulking.

Momo looked puzzled for awhile before twisting the racket. It was smooth and Momo realized that Fuji had some type of luck of always winning the spin.

"We'll serve right Ryoma?" Fuji said smiling all the while. Momo spluttered. Since when did Fuji call Echizen 'Ryoma'?

Ryoma nodded and turned walking towards the baseline. Suddenly, he felt a hand entering his shirt. He turned and saw Fuji standing right behind him thier faces barely inches away. "Don't double fault ne Ryoma? I don't want to lose."

Ryoma shivered as fingers trailed his back and left suddenly and Ryoma wondered since when did Fuji ever cared whether he won or lost. He was always playing with his opponents and especially and most annoyingly with him.

"Echizen and Fuji against Momoshiro and Kikumaru. One set match. The loser will have to drink my new creation," Inui announced holding up an awful coloured juice in a glass which Ryoma, Eiji and Momo gulped when they saw it.

"Hmm, how interesting," Fuji said. "Well then, Ryoma we better not lose ne. I'm sure you don't want to drink that."

"Just pay attention and don't miss the ball!" Ryoma growled. He did not want to drink Inui's juice again. He shuddered when he remembered the awful taste that went down his throat the last time and decided to go all out in this match as he knew that Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai made a very good doubles pair.

Ryoma gripped his racket tighter on his right hand as he prepared to do his twist serve. He was sure he wasn't going to give his senpais a chance.

* * *

"Game set, Momoshiro Kikumaru. Six games to two."

Ryoma looked angrily at Fuji. He knew Fuji did not hit the tennis balls that came to him on purpose. As Fuji walked towards him, he realized that Fuji did not even perspire.

"You lost to them on purpose," Ryoma pouted glaring at the tensai.

"Oh really? What makes you say that Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked amused as Inui walked up to them with two disgusting glasses of juice.

Momoshiro and Eiji both started laughing when they saw the expression on Ryoma's face. Ryoma could only glare at them as he took the glass from Inui and stared at it.

Suddenly, Ryoma felt a hand on his and glanced up and saw Fuji looking at him with his eyes opened. Fuji drank a sip from the cup and pulled Ryoma closer to him and kissed him on his mouth.

Ryoma, shocked, opened his mouth and felt the juice flowing inside his mouth. Fuji suddenly drawled back and smirked when he saw his kouhai's expression. He then walked off the courts with his usual smile back in place leaving a very stunned Ryoma behind to explain to the rest of the regulars who saw the scene in shocked.

Owari


End file.
